


Just Friends

by SmallBoxRespirator



Series: Heartbreak and Healing [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, POV Kozume Kenma, Sad with a Happy Ending, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallBoxRespirator/pseuds/SmallBoxRespirator
Summary: Kenma is in love with his best friend, unfortunately for him his best friend will never see him as anything except that, a friend. When Kuroo starts a relationship with Tsukishima things only get worse.A sequel to Moonburn, basically the same story, but from Kenma's POV. Can be read as a stand alone though.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Heartbreak and Healing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681072
Comments: 11
Kudos: 129





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this fic sucked the life out of me (don'tget me wrong, I enjoyed writing it, it was just a lot) , I don't even know how good it is, but I tried, I hope you enjoy 💙💙💙

Kenma was never too fond of the idea of relationships. If anyone were to ask he would say it was because they take too much effort and energy, that he didn't like talking to people, or that it took time away that he'd rather spend playing video games. Though none of those things were lies per say, there was a better reason that the idea of a relationship never appealed to Kenma. And that reason was none other than Kuroo Tetsuro.

Everybody knew that Kuroo was many things to Kenma, his first friend, his best friend, his captain, the brain of his existence, the love of his life… well ok, maybe not everyone knew that last part.  _ And nobody ever will know, _ Kenma thought to himself. 

Kenma didn't really know when he fell for his best friend. He was in middle school when he realized his feelings, but if he were to guess he had probably liked Kuroo from the moment the boy grabbed his arm and dragged him away to play volleyball when he was eight.

It's not like Kenma would ever tell a soul though. It's not the fact that Kuroo was a boy, infact most of his teammates, including Kuroo himself,were not exactly "token heteros". It's the fact that it was  _ Kuroo. _ Kuroo Tetsuro, Nekoma Volleyball Team captain, one of the most popular guys in school, smarter than he leads on, with chiseled abs and a sharp jaw. It would be embarrassing to think that a guy like Kuroo would even look twice at someone like Kenma. 

By the time Kuroo was in his first year of highschool he was getting confessions left and right, from guys and girls alike. It made Kenma's blood boil to see his best friend coming home with love notes everyday. 

This was around the time that Kuroo got his first girlfriend, Kenma can't even remember her name, the relationship lasted a week. She was quickly replaced with a boy a year older than Kuroo who stayed around for a bit longer, but eventually left. And thus began Kuroo's endless cycle of romantic partners. Kenma hated it, but there was nothing he could do. The only hope he had to cling onto was that none of the relationships were by any means serious and would likely only last a month at most. Still, it hurt every time seeing Kuroo smile and laugh with someone else, someone who  _ wasn't  _ Kenma.

Still despite his numerous relationships Kuroo always made an effort to include Kenma in everything he did. Dragging him out of his house to hang with friends on the weekends. Sitting with him at lunch. Walking to and from school together. Studying after school and helping Kenma with homework. Kuroo always did  _ everything  _ with Kenma.  _ Why a guy like him even bothers with a loser like me I have no idea,  _ Kenma thought to himself.

It did make him feel good though. The fact that Kuroo really did care about him. Even if he never had a chance at being Kuroo's boyfriend, he would always be his best friend, and Kenma supposed that was as good as he was going to get. He was okay with that. There was no problem. It was  _ fine. _

Until...it wasn't fine.

***

They were having a practice match with the Karasuno team. Everyone was warming up, Kenma staying behind everyone as the runt of the litter.

Kuroo was talking not so quietly to Yamamoto, "Yo, Tora, who's that tall blonde Karasuno guy?"

"Oh, I think that's a first year? Tsukishima or something, I don't know," Yamamoto looked over at the boy that Kuroo was intensely inspecting.

Kenma looked over too, but he wished he hadn't. There, across the gym stood a tall, skinny, attractive boy with glasses and a pissed off expression. And by the way Kuroo was staring at him, Kenma knew, he knew what his best friend was thinking, and he knew what would happen next. 

"He's kind of cute, don't you think?" Kuroo asked, confirming Kenma's suspicions.

Yaku hit him on the shoulder, "Kuroo, that is a  _ child _ ."

Kuroo rolled his eyes, "So is Lev, but that doesn't stop you." At that comment Yaku turned impossibly red and started sputtering out excuses that Lev was annoying and he could never like him.

***

After the game ended Nekoma cheered in victory while the Karasuno team sulked in defeat. Kuroo walked over to the losing team with a confident smirk adorning his face.

"What are you doing?" Yaku asked, concerned about what dumb thing their captain was about to do.

"Calm down, I'm just going over to Glasses over there,I'm gonna ask him out,I want his number," he stated bluntly.

Yaku huffed, "Jeez, can you keep it in your pants for two seconds!" Kuroo just laughed loudly and walked away.

Kenma stared at the first year middle blocker that went by the name of Tsukishima.  _ He's a year younger than me, but already 10 times better, _ he thought sadly. It was true, Kenma was short, weak, shy, quiet. From what he gathered Tsukishima was quiet too, but in more of a, "stoic, sexy, and mysterious" way rather than a, "anxious weirdo" way like Kenma.

A few minutes later Kuroo returned to his team, "He said he'd think about it."

_ It will only last a week,  _ Kenma thought to himself,  _ it will only last a week. _

Kenma sighed, was it bad that he hoped Tsukishima would say no?

  
  


***

Tsukishima, unfortunately, did not say no. He agreed to go on one date with Kuroo, but because of his best friend's charisma and charm one date quickly turned into two and then three and suddenly the two were boyfriends.

The worst part was that Kuroo wouldn't shut up about it. The team was just about to start practice, but Kuroo was glued to his phone. 

"Kuroo, get off your damn phone!" Yaku grumbled.

"I'm sorry, but Kei is texting me and I have to respond!" Kuroo replied. Kenma ignored the pang of jealousy he got when he heard his crush refer to the Karasuno player by his first name.  _ It fine,  _ he thought to himself,  _ it's only a matter of time before they break up. _

Kenma was off his game that practice, he kept messing up the simplest of passes and could barely keep the ball in play. 

After practice Yaku came up to him, “Hey, are you okay?”

Kenma looked up from his game, “Hm, yeah I'm fine."

Yaku crossed his arms, "Then how come you were playing like shit today?"

Kenma rolled his eyes, "Jeez, I'm just tired today okay?"

"So then it has nothing to do with Kuroo and Tsukishima?" he redhead asked.

Kenma sighed, Yaku knew too much about everyone, it was annoying, "Why would it have anything to do with Kuroo and Tsukishima?"

Yaku frowned, "Don't play dumb, I know you like Kuroo." Kenma only hummed in agreement.

Kenma chuckled weakly, "Trust me, this fling will last a month at most, I'm not worried."

"Yeah, okay then. Just don't make the team suffer because of your feelings, Kuroo may be an idiot, but the rest of us aren't, we can tell when something is up, and I don't want any of us to have to worry" Yaku stated boldly.

Kenma got up from the bench, "I'm  _ fine, _ " he insisted, "You don't have to worry, but I'm glad to know you care so much about me," he said sarcastically.

Kenma left the locker room and waited outside for Kuroo. The two boys always walked home together, though Kenma would always say the older boy's small talk was annoying, there was something comforting about Kuroo's voice as they walked.

Within a few minutes Kuroo was outside, "You ready to go?" Kenma nodded silently in response.

Not even a minute into their walk, Kuroo pulled out his cellphone and started frantically typing as he walked. Kenma tried his best to ignore it, afterall, it could just be a classmate or one of their teammates asking a question. By the time they were halfway through the walk though Kuroo had yet to say a single word. Usually their walks were filled with Kuroo's dumb insights (including, but not limited to: _Do you think cats from different countries meow in different languages?_ Or _Isn't liking_ _girls technically half gay because we still have one x chromosome)_ and Kenma's skillfull nodding along. Yet today, the boy was completely silent for once. One would think that Kenma would enjoy some peace and quiet for a change, yet he hated it more than anything.

Finally, when it got too much to handle, Kenma looked up from his game, "Who are you texting?"

Kuroo smiled brightly, "Oh, just Tsukki,"  _ He's got a nickname now?  _ Kenma thought bitterly, "He's so cute y'know, he acts all tough and cold on the outside, but in reality he gets flustered so easily."

Kenma rolled his eyes, "Stop being all mushy and gross."

"No fair!" Kuroo shouted, "You asked me."

"Yeah, whatever," Kenma said, "Are we still on for studying tonight?" It was a tradition for the two friends, at least once or twice a week the two boys would meet up at one of their houses for a study session. Often times not much studying actually got done, the session consisting of mostly eating snacks and playing video games, it was still fun.

"Oh shit!" Kuroo said, "I completely forgot, I told Tsukki that I would video chat him after school. "

Kenma got upset by that. It was strange, Kuroo never blew him off for a boyfriend or girlfriend in the past, what made Tsukishima so special? Of course he didn't say that, instead he just said, "Oh, yeah, that's cool."

Kuroo looked apologetic, "Next time okay?"

Kenma forced a smile, "Ya, next time."

When Kenma got home he immediately went to his room and flopped down on his bed. He hoped that Kuroo wouldn't blow him off for Tsukishima anymore.

***

Kenma's wish, unfortunately did not come true. That weekend Kenma woke up and checked his clock, the number blinking  _ 11:14 AM  _ confused him. Usually Kuroo would be up, banging at his door before 9:00 AM to drag him to the mall or the movies or the gym, or  _ anywhere  _ that Kenma had no interest in going on a Saturday morning, but today, nothing. It was kind of strange, it was almost as if Kenma missed Kuroo forcing him into stupid activities. Like he missed the attention he would get when it was just the two of them.

_ He would never forget about me, Kuroo probably just overslept,  _ Kenma thought, though he knew it wasn't true, Kuroo likely hadn't slept past 8:30 AM a day in his life.  _ Maybe I should text him and ask where he is _ , he considered,  _ no, you don't want Kuroo to think you're needy and desperate for his attention,  _ he decided, though thinking about it, he was pretty desperate for Kuroo's attention. 

Time passed, Kenma got out of bed, got dressed, had breakfast (though it was more like lunch, considering the time) and had already beaten two more levels on his new game and he still hadn't heard from Kuroo. This was unusual for the raven haired boy and by 1:30 Kenma finally gave in and sent Kuroo a text.

**ApplePi🥧** : you didn't come busting down my door this morning, are you dead?

**Kuro 😻** : AWWWW KITTEN WERE YOU WORRIED ABOUT ME? THAT'S SOOOO CUTE!

Kenma felt his face heat up at the pet name and Kuroo calling him cute, but the butterflies in his stomach quickly disappeared when he read the next message.

**Kuro 😻** : I took a trip into the country to visit Tsukki! We don't get to see each other a lot! Why, do you miss me?

_ Yes,  _ Kenma thought, but he would never admit to it,  _ act like it doesn't bother you, like you don't care _ .

**ApplePi🥧** : Did I miss you knocking down my door at 9:00 in the morning when I could be asleep then dragging me around like a ragdoll all day to God-knows-where you decided to go? No, unfortunately I did not, sorry. 

_ A little harsh, _ he thought,  _ but better than the truth.  _

**Kuro 😻** : OH KENMA YOU WOUND ME, WHAT EVER DID I DO TO GET SUCH HARSH TREATMENT? 😫

Kenma rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatic attitude.

**ApplePi🥧** : Whatever, I hope you having fun, tell Tsukishima I said hi.

With that Kenma turned off his phone and put it away, he wished he hadn't texted Kuroo after all.  _ Kuroo never ignored me for any of his partners in the past, what makes Tsukishima so special?  _ He wondered.

***

Kuroo blowing off Kenma in favor of his boyfriend became a regular occasion. They no longer had any after school study sessions, or weekend hangouts, at lunch Kuroo was too busy texting Tsukishima to talk to Kenma, and their walks home were always completely silent.

_ It's almost as if we're not even friends anymore,  _ Kenma thought one day after school, Kuroo had hardly talked to him the whole day and Kenma didn't think he could miss that annoying voice so much. 

Kenma's life now considered simply of school, volleyball, and video games. Yaku had tried to get through to him a few times, even Yamamoto had mentioned something. It upset Kenma to know that his team had also noticed a change in his behavior, yet Kuroo hadn't.  _ It's fine, _ he thought,  _ now that I don't have Kuroo bothering me I have more time to study, play video games, even my volleyball skills have gotten better, it was fine...right? _

***

Practice had just finished on day and the entire team was changing in the locker rooms. Kuroo was talking to Yamamoto and the younger boy was looking at their captain with a look of confusion.

"Seriously dude, I don't know how you and Tsukishima can possibly go well together, I mean he's so quiet and reserved and you're so... _ you _ " the boy had mentioned.

"Oh, shut it! Tsukki loves me!" Kuroo insisted.

Yamamoto rolled his eyes, "Prove it."

Kuroo laughed, "Okay, I'll call him right now."

Before Kenma had time to leave the room, because he knew that what was about to happen would definitely hurt him, Kuroo already had his phone out and he was calling his boyfriend.

Kuroo had a huge grin on his face when his call was answered, "Hey babe~" Kuroo purred into the receiver. It made Kenma stomach drop, listening to Kuroo refer to his boyfriend by that term. "Aww, you sound embarrassed, are you with your team right now?"

Kenma saw Yaku out of the corner of his eye facepalm at Kuroo's stupid tone.

"What's wrong, are they laughing at you?" he asked.

Lev was staring intently at their captain, trying not to burst into laughter.

"What do you want me to leave?... Okay fine I will," Kuroo finally agreed.

Yamamoto gave him a suspicious look and Kuroo smiled before saying one last thing into his phone, something that would make Kenma's heart snap in two.

"Bye Tsukki, I love you~" he said with a smirk.

At that the team lost it.

Yamamoto sarcastically clapped his hands, "Congratulations Kuroo, you tricked someone into falling for you."

Yaku sighed, "That poor soul."

Lev gasped, "Teach me your ways."

Suddenly everything was too much for Kenma to handle. The team was too loud, the lights were too bright, the room was too warm, his shirt was too tight, it was like all his senses had heightened and he didn't know what to do. Luckily for him the whole team was too focused on Kuroo to notice Kenma slip away from the group and leave the locker room.

As he walked home he felt the cool air brush against his skin and the darkness encompass his body. It was oddly calming. As he walked he took note of his surroundings. There was the bench he and Kuroo used to always wait for the school bus at. The park they used to play at together as kids. The streetlight where Kenma first told Kuroo he was gay, to which Kuroo responded by coming out a bisexual. The tree when Kenma first realized he was in love with Kuroo. 

Kenma sucked in a breath, it seemed like everywhere he looked he had made some memory with Kuroo at. It hurt, but it the same time it was oddly nice to know how much Kuroo had affected his life, and how much he could only hope he affected Kuroo's.

Before Kenma realized it tears began to fall from his eyes.  _ So this is what heartbreak feels like,  _ he thought,  _ damn, it fucking sucks. _

Kenma felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he sighed and pulled it out, he was happy to see it was a message from Yaku and not anyone else.

**Team Mom 👿** : I'm sorry about what happened, that was...rough.

Kenma smiled slightly, his friend was too good for him.

**ApplePi🥧** : nothing to be sorry for, I'm fine, it's okay.

**Team Mom 👿** : Right, so you're not at all upset about Kuroo saying that he loved Tsukishima. Not to be rude, but you're a bad liar Kenma.

Kenma rolled his eyes, Yaku could really see right through him, even through a screen.

**ApplePi🥧** : I sad yes, but it's fine, Kuroo deserves happiness after all.

It was sad, but true, Kenma wanted Kuroo to be happy, even if it meant sacrificing his own happiness for it to happen.

**Team Mom 👿** : Fine, but remember, you deserve happiness too Kenma.

**ApplePi🥧** : Thank you Yaku, I'll be okay, goodnight 

**Team Mom 👿** : Okay, goodnight.

***

The next morning when Kenma left his house to walk to school, he was immediately bombarded by Kuroo.

"Kenma! Where did you go yesterday," he yelled.

Kenma made a noise of surprise, "Gah! Oh, what do you mean? I went home."

Kuroo had a look of shock on his face, "We always walk home together." 

_ Ya, we also used to always hand out after school and on weekends and at lunch time, but some things change,  _ is what Kenma wanted to say, but didn't, "I was tired, I wanted to leave," he said instead.

"You didn't even say goodbye," Kuroo commented.

"I'm sorry okay? I forgot." Kenma replied.

Kuroo looked Kenma up and down, "Are you okay?"

Kenma squinted in confusion, "What do you mean 'Am I okay?'" 

"Like, you seem...off recently. You barely talk during practice or school, you never smile lately, you don't even leave your house. All you do is go to school, practice and play video games, I'm worried about you," he explained.

Kenma would be lying if he said that he didn't get the smallest bit of joy from hearing Kuroo say he was worried about him, but he knew Kuroo was saying it as a friend and nothing more so the joy didn't last too long.

"Look Kuroo, I'm fine, I'm just tired okay?" Kenma insisted.

"The rest of the team has noticed too, they just haven't said anything," Kuroo elaborated.

"It's nothing, I promise, don't worry," Kenma tried to reason.

Kuroo sighed and looked like he finally gave up, "Okay fine… just tell me if there's anything wrong, okay?"

Kenma faked a smile, "Of course."

The two boys walked to school in silence, neither of which quite knowing what to say. And for the first time in a while Kenma was glad Kuroo wasn't talking to him.

***

Soon enough, the training camp rolled around. Kenma was never a big fan of it, being quite unwilling to do nothing but physical activity for a few days straight, but this year would be particularly worse. For some reason Karasuno had been invited meaning that Tsukishima would be coming and for an entire week before the training camp Kuroo was talking about nothing except  _ Tsukki this  _ and  _ Tsukki that  _ and  _ I can't wait until I can see Tsukki. _ It made Kenma want to rip his ears off. 

***

Nekoma was playing the last match of the day against Karasuno, but something was off. Karasuno, usually an okay team was playing terribly. Hinata and Kageyama's quick was nothing near what he saw before. Nishinoya looked exhausted and barely able to keep the ball in play. But the worst player was Tsukishima, for usually a fantastic player, he could barely make a single receive. It was strange to see the team playing so poorly.

Needless to say, Nekoma won easily.

From across the net Kenma was able to hear the Karasuno team getting scolded by their coach. All the boys had their heads down in shame and none of them spoke. 

Then something surprising happened, their pinch server, Yamaguchi, Kenma thought it was started to yell. He wasn't yelling at just anyone though, all of his anger was directly focused on the blond boy who went by the name of Tsukishima Kei.

From where he was it was hard for Kenma to hear exactly what was being said, but he could make out bits and pieces of the conversation.

He heard Yamaguchi say something vaguely like, "You were too busy staring at Kuroo."

To which Tsukishima replied something like, "You're just jealous…...you confessed your love to me…..you just can't handle the fact that my attention is focused on anyone but you!"

Kenma frowned softly,  _ huh, so Yamaguchi is in the same boat I'm in,  _ he wondered sadly,  _ hm, maybe I'm not so alone in this after all. _

The out of nowhere he hears Yamaguchi yell, "Go fuck yourself Tsukishima!" as he ran off with tears streaming down his face. 

Yamaguchi, knowing that he wasn't allowed to leave the gym ran the the bleachers where he sat with his head held low and his knees pressed to his chest. Kenma, feeling bad for the boy decided to get up and try to comfort him.

"Where are you going?" Kuroo asked.

"To talk to Yamaguchi," Kenma responded simply. 

Kuroo looked confused, "And why are you doing that?"

Kenma sighed, "Because he looks like he needs it and I feel bad for him."

"That's not necessary Kenma," Kuroo said, probably pissed off at the brunette for yelling at his boyfriend.

"I don't care, Kuroo. I know how he feels and I think he needs help," was the last thing Kenma said before he walked away from his team and towards the boy crying on the bleachers.

Yamaguchi was curled up in his chair sobbing his eyes out into his arms. It made Kenma's hear ache knowing that someone else felt how he did.

Without looking up from his arms the boy spoke, "Can you please fuck off?"

Kenma knew he didn't mean it and was probably just sad so he sad down beside the younger boy, "Actually, I'd rather stay right here," he said as he pulled out his DS to play with.

Yamaguchi looked at him confused, "Why are you sitting beside me?"

_ That was an interesting question _ , Kenma thought. Why  _ was  _ he sitting next to Yamaguchi? He hardly knew the boy, why should his feelings matter to Kenma? 

Instead Kenma just shrugged, " You looked like you needed help."

Yamaguchi exhaled loudly looking angry, not angry at Kenma per say, but angry in general, "Well I don't, okay?"

Kenma turned to the boy, "I just want you to know that I know how you feel. You're feelings for Tsukishima and everything, I've been through something similar," he said truthfully.

Yamaguchi didn't seem to believe that though, "You know how I feel. Really? Tsukishima was my best friend and I've been in love with him since middle school, okay?" 

Kenma couldn't help but chuckle at that, Yamaguchi had no idea how much Kenma knew his feelings, "Well in that case I know exactly how you feel." To make his point clearer Kenma stared longingly at Kuroo in hopes that the boy beside him would get the memo.

Yamaguchi looked confused for a second, "What do you mean you-" and then it seemed to dawn on him, "You and Kuroo, huh?"

Kenma frowned sadly, "Yeah. You see? I know exactly how you feel."

Yamaguchi gave Kenma a bitter laugh, "Well it looks like we're both fucked then."

Kenma couldn't help but smile at the boys bluntness, "Guess we are," he agreed.

Yamaguchi turned to him and frowned sympathetically, "I'm sorry about that."

Strangely enough, it actually made Kenma feel a lot better, "I'm sorry about you too," he said sincerely.

As sad as it was, it was somewhat comforting for Kenma to know that he wasn't the only one who was left heartbroken by the relationship between Kuroo Tetsuro and Tsukishima Kei.

***

By the time night came everyone had already crashed due to exhaustion from playing games all day long. Everyone except for Kenma who couldn't seem to get the thought of Kuroo Tetsuro to leave his mind. Instead Kenma settled for playing his game quietly as his team slept around him.

Kenma was so immersed in the small handheld device that he didn't notice when someone slipped beside him and leaned on his shoulder.

Kuroo looked up at his friend with wide eyes, "Hey."

Kenma sucked in a breath, "Hey."

"Why are you still awake?" Kuroo asked.

"Hn, couldn't sleep," Kenma answered.

Kuroo sat up straight and looked Kenma in the eyes. The moonlight illuminated his face in the most beautiful way and it left Kenma speechless.

"I'm sorry," Kuroo whispered.

"What do you mean? Why?" Kenma replied.

Kuroo sighed, "I know… I know you're in love with me, it was kind of hard to not notice. I'm sorry for not acknowledging it until now."

Kenma didn't know how to properly respond to that. He wasn't exactly in shock, but he sure as hell wasn't thrilled, "I don't blame you, you're with Tsukishima-"

"Not anymore," Kuroo interrupted.

Kenma tried to look sympathetic, "Oh, sorry about that, I didn't know."

Kuroo looked down with a smile, "Yeah, it's for the best though, he's in love with his best friend," Kuroo looked up and his eyes met with Kenma's, "and I think I'm in love with mine."

Kenma gasped, "Kuroo-"

Kuroo grabbed his chin and looked into his eyes, "I love you Kenma Kozume."

Kenma looked away, "Don't make me do this, don't make me want to be with you."

Kuroo raised his eyebrow in confusion, "I don't understand what you mean."

Kenma huffed, "I don't want to just be another notch in your belt, Kuroo. I don't want to just be another relationship that lasts a week only for you to move onto someone else," Kenma looked down, not wanting to reveal the tears in his eyes.

"Kenma," Kuroo pleaded, " _ Kenma _ , look at me," he lifted the boy's chin up so they could make eye contact, "you are  _ so _ much more than that. You are so much more than any simple relationship I've had. Do you know why none of my partners have worked out? It's because none of them were  _ you, _ Kenma. I've been in love with you for...I don't even know how long. Please, just give me a chance to treat you right."

Kenma sighed, " Fine, we'll take it slow. We'll start with  _ one  _ date okay?"

Kuroo grinned, "That's good enough for me," he stared at Kenma intensely, "You know, you look so beautiful in the moonlight I could kiss you."

Kenma gasped, "Do not kiss me!"

Kuroo smiled, "I won't, it's just-" he pulled Kenma down by the hem of his shirt and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself," Kuroo said with a smirk.

Kenma rolled his eyes, "You're a loser," he told Kuroo.

Kuroo chuckled quietly, "Yeah, but you love me."

Kenma looked over at his best friend with a smile, "Yeah, I do love you." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay. Comments and kudos are much appreciated 💙❤💛


End file.
